Engaged
by YePeh
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika gadis yang dingin dan pemuda dingin di satukan dalam sebuah ikatan yang di namakan perjodohan, itulah nasip Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke/"ah..maaf aku lupa kalau ada undangan pertunangan untuk semua murid di kelas ini'/"hei kau yang bernama shion jangan senakmu ngelayun begitu di legan Sasuke kalau kau tidak ingin dianggap pengganggu pertunangan orang"/RnR.
1. Perjodohan

_**Engaged**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship , hurt/comfort.**_

_**Pairing: SakuSasu sligt SasuShio**_

di suatu pagi yang cerah,burung-burung berkicau dan sinar mataharipun membangunkan seorang pria yang sedang terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

BRAK...

"SASUKE BENGUNNN"tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar orang yang di panggil Sasuke itu dan tampak seorang pria berambut lurus dan bermata _onyx _sedang berkacak pinggang yang bernama Itachi.

"enghhh...lima menit lagi"kata Sasuke.

"HEY...bangun ini sudah jam 06.35 kamu tidak ingin terlambatkan"teriak Itachi sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"iya...iya...aku bangun sudah pergi sana,berisik"kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengusir Itachi.

"cepat turun ke bawah ada yang ingin otou-san katakan padamu"kata Itachi sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku segera menutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi aku memakai seragam sekolahku dan segera turun ke bawah.

Di bawah,aku melihat ada okaa-san,otou-san,dan aniki yang sedang duduk dan menyantap segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan lalu aku duduk di samping baka pada pagi ini terasa sunyi-senyap.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin otou-san bicarakan denganmu"kata otou-san padaku.

"apa yang ingin otou-san bicarakan?"kataku pada otou-san

"sebenarnya otou-san dan kaa-sanmu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak bungsu dari perusahaan Haruno crop"kata otou-san

"hn"

"kalau begitu kita akan mengadakan kunjungan pada keluarga Haruno setelah kau pulang sekolah"Kata otou-san sambil berjalan mengambil jasnya dan kunci mobil.

Aku segera mengambil tas dan kunci aku melesat kearah sekolahku KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

Sekarang aku berada di depan gerbang sekolahku lebih tepatnya aku memasuki area sekolah terdengar jeritan-jeritan dari siswi-siswi yang ada di sekolahku.

"KYAA...SASUKE-KUNNNN"

"SASUKE-SENPAIIII"

"SASUKE-KOIII"

Aku berjalan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan aku di koridor ku menangkap sosok gadis berambut pink dengan wajah gadis itu datar dan sorot matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ lebih tajam dariku,dia pasti murid baru karna aku belum pernah melihat siswi dengan rambut berwarna pink seperti segera berjalan melewati gadis itu dengan tampang datar dan sorot mata _onyx_ku yang tajam.

"TEEEMEEE..."tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari belakang ku dan aku memutar kepalaku terhadap orang yang memanggilku tadi,mataku langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut jabrik dan berwarna _blond _dan bermata _aquamarline _itu dia dobe(Naruto)_._

"TEME"kata dobe padaku

"hn,Dobe"

"kamu lihat tidak gadis yang memiliki rambut pink itu dan mata _emerald_nya dia cantik sekali tapi pandangannya datar dan tajam sama sepertimu teme"kata Dobe mengeluh

"hn,kau akan di bunuh Neji sampai dia tau kau menyukai gadis pink itu"

"Teme kau tau kan aku tidak menyukai gadis pink itu aku hanya-"

KRIINGG KRIIIIINGGGG KRIIINGGGG

"hn,ayo ke kelas"

SRAK...aku membuka pintu berjalan menuju mejaku dan segera mengambil earphoneku yang ada di dalam tas dan memasangnya pada iphone milikku.

SRAK...tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah iruka-sensei.

"ohayou anak-anak"kata Iruka-sensei

"ohayou Iruka sensei"

"kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"kata iruka-sensei pada gadis pink di sebelahnya.

"namaku Haruno Sakura salam kenal"kata gadis pink itu err-sakura dengan mimik wajah datar

"nah,Haruno-san kau duduk di samping Uchiha-san,Uchiha-san angkat tanganmu"kata iruka-sensei

Aku segerang mengangkat tanganku dan menurunkannya pinky itu berjalan ke arah bangku di sebelahku.

**SAKURA POV**

SRAK...pintu di depanku di buka oleh Iruka-sensei dan aku ikut masuk bersama Iruka sensei.

"ohayou anak-anak"kata Iruka-sensei

"ohayou Iruka sensei"

Aku memperhatikan seluruh anak yang ada di kelas ini dan pendanganku menangkap sosok pantat ayam yang sedang mendengarkan lagi dari earphonenya

"kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"kata Iruka-sensei padaku.

"namaku Haruno Sakura salam kenal"kataku dengan mimik wajah datar dan sorot mataku tajam seperi biasanya

"nah,Haruno-san kau duduk di samping Uchiha-san,Uchiha-san angkat tanganmu"kata Iruka-sensei

Kulihat pantat ayam itu err-Uchiha-san itu mengangkat tangannya dan menariknya aku segera melangkahkan kakiku pada bangku di sebelah pantat ayam itu.

"jadi a+b=c a-b=-c dan bla..bla..bla"

Aura yang ada di sekita tempat dudukku ini berlangsung dengan aura yang jam tangan yang berada di tangaku menunjukan pukul 08.48 sedikit lagi istirahat.

KRIINGGG KRIINGGG KRINGGGGG

Saat aku akan pergi ke kantin tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan menghampriku.

"Hai...namaku Yamanaka Ino"kata perempuan yang berambut blond dan bermata _aquamarline._

"namaku Hyuuga Hinata"kata perempuan disamping berambut indgo dan bermata _lavender_

"hai...klo namaku ten-ten"kata perempuan di samping berambut cepol dua warna coklat dan bermata _brown_

"Hmm...hai Sakura Haruno"kataku pada mereka bertiga.

"APA...kau Sakura Haruno itu...gyaaa"tiba-tiba Ten-san berteriak dan memelukku,aku kaget tapi masih mempertahankan wajah datarku.

"kau..kenapa sih Ten-ten"kata Ino.

"hei...kau tidak tau?"kata Ten-ten pada Ino,Ino menggeleng

"fyuh...dia ini pernah memenangkan lomba karate internasional 3x dan taekowndo 2x"kata Ten-ten dengan mata melepaskan pelukannya.

"wah..jadi kau tau cara beladiri ya.."kata Ino-san

"hmm..,"kataku.

"um...kamu belajar beladiri dari umur berapa?"tanya Ten-san

"hm,umur 3 tahun"kataku.

"WAW"

"jadi kamu mau ikut klub apa?"tanya Ino-san

"aku..um... karate"kataku dingin.

"berarti kamu satu klub denganku"kata Ten-san.

"hm.."lalu aku berjalan kearah kantin.

~Kantin~

"GYAA...Sasuke-kun"

"KYAA..SASUKE-KOI"

"GYA...SASUKE-SENPAI"

Hu-uh meraka berisik sekali entah apa yang mereka lihat dari pantat ayam berjalan dengan tampang datar dan sorot mata melangkah kearah tempat duduk paling pojok.

"permisi anda mau pesan apa?"kata pelayan kantin.

"strawberry cake dan jus blueberry"kataku.

"tunggu 15 menit"kata pelayan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"SAKU-CHANN..."teriak seseorang.

_Pasti ini ino-san...batin Sakura_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan aku melihat di sana ada Saso-nii dan temannya yang sering main kerumah Ita-nii.

"hmm..."

_Ternyata salah...batin Sakura_

"hey kenapa tadi kau tidak pergi dengan nii-san?"kata Saso-nii

"nii-san lambat"kataku dingin

"aku ini nii-sanmu jangan dingin begitu padaku Saku-chan,di rumah kan kau bicara biasa-biasa saja"kata Saso-nii

"ini bukan di rumah"kataku dingin

"huh...ya sudah"kata Saso-nii

"hai...Saku-chan"kata Ita-nii

"hm..."

"wah...Saku-chan kau bahkan lebih dingin dari pada adikku saat di sekolah"kata Ita-nii

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat masa laluku yang membuatku menjadi orang yang dingin dan menusuk.

_Flashback_

"_Shion-chan..."kataku dengan riang dan senyum pada sahabatku_

"_ada apa?"kata Shion dengan dingin jadi heran dibuatnya._

_Kenapa Shion-chan jadi dingin padahal seingatku aku tidak membuatnya marah...batin Sakura._

"_kau kenapa shion-chan"kataku sambil menyentuh tangan Shion-chan tapi dia menepis tanganku._

"_jangan meyentuhku"kata Shion-chan_

"_kau kenapa?"kataku heran_

"_gara-gara kau!aku yang dulunya gadis terpopuler di sekolah sekarang tersingkir"katanya dengan dingin._

"_ma-maaf"kataku dengan bergetar dan segera pergi dari situ._

_And flashback_

"...ra...kura...Saku-chan..."kata Saso-nii

"hm..."

"Kenapa ku panggil-panggil kau tidak menjawab"kata Saso-nii

"maaf...ak-aku..hiks..hiks"tiba-tiba aku menangis karna teringat kejadian itu.

"pasti kau mengingat kejadian itu ya"kata memelukku.

"...hiks...hiks..."

"menagislah pada nii-sanmu Saku-chan"kata saso-nii.

Setelah tangisanku mulai reda aku melepas pelukan saso-nii

"terimakasih Saso-nii"kataku

"iya...nii-san pergi dulu ya.."kata nii-sanku sambil berjalan.

Lalu aku menyatap cakeku yang ada di atas itu aku segera berjalan ke kelas.

"HEI..KAU SIAPANYA SASORI-KUN"teriak seseorang sambil menyentuh bahuku.

Langkahku terhenti saat ada seseorang menyentuh bahuku.

"memangnya apa urusanmu"kataku

"APA MAKSUDMU HA.. KAU ITU SIAPANYA SASORI-KUNKU"teriak orang itu membentak

Aku menoleh ke belakan aku melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang sepinggang dan bermata _brown _seperti mata ten-san,aku melihat nama yang tercantum di seragam gadis itu namanya Tayuya.

aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat -tiba seseorang berteriak kepadaku.

"LIHAT SAJA AKANKU BALAS KAU..."teriaknya.

_Apa dia memang sering berteriak uh telingaku rasanya akan pecah saja...batin sakura_

KRIINGGG KRIIINGGG KRINGGGG

Hah...sudah bel masuk aku segera mempercepat jalanku tiba-tiba Ten-san,Ino-san,dan Hina-san datang padaku.

"hey..Saku-chan kamu adiknya Akasuna No Sasori?"tanya Ino-san

"hm..."

"kenapa nama keluargamu dan Saso-senpai berbeda?"tanya ten-san

"aku menggunakan marga ibuku dan nii-sanku menggunakan marga ayahku"kataku dingin

"hmm...ya sudah ayo,kita pergi ke kelas"kata Ino-san

Srak...bunyi pintu yang di buka oleh mata tertuju padaku.

"ada apa kalian melihat Saku-chan begitu?"tanya ino-san

Lalu mereka kembali mengerjakan aktivitas mereka tadi.

"Ino-san..."

"ada apa Saku-chan?"tanya Ino-san

"hmm...tidak"kataku dingin

Srak ...pintu di buka oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"kumpulkan pr kalian"kata Kakashi-sensei

"sensei aku tidak punya pr"kataku dingin

"kau...murid baru tidak apa"kata Kakashi-sensei

"hmm.."

"huh...sekarang di kelas ini sudah ada 2 murid yang bersikap dingin,1 saja tidak mampu apa lagi 2"kata Kakashi-sensei mengeluh

"baik...kita mulai pelajaran biologi"kata Kakashi-sensei

~~skip time~~

KRIINGGG KRIINGGG KRIINGGG

"hey...Saku-chan mau pulang bersama kami"tawar Hina-san

"hm...tidak"kataku

"ya sudah jaa~~"kata Ino-san

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menyelusuri koridor sambil menunggu -tiba aku di hadang oleh gadis tadi klo tidak salah namanya Tayuya.

"HAHAHA...akhirnya datang juga kau"kata Tayuya-san

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku tapi Tayuya menahanku.

"hm...ada perlu apa?"tanyaku dingin dan sorot mata tajam.

"hah...kau cari mati ya..awas saja jika kau dekat-dekat dengan Saso-kun kau akanku bunuh"katanya

"coba saja klo berani"jawabku dengan nada bicara dingin.

Tiba-tiba dia menjambak rambut indahku dan rambutku menjadi kusut padahal aku sangat merawat rambut indah ini perasaan marah mengerumuni dadaku langsung saja aku menendang dia terpental jauh dan aku berjalan kearahnya lalu aku menonjok wajahnya sampai babak saja aku ambil gunting yang berada di tasku dan ku gunting rambutnya menjadi sangat melanjutkan perjalananku kembali.

"SAKU-CHAANNN..."teriak seseorang padaku

"hm.."jawabku dingin

"ayo,keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu di rumah"kata Saso-nii

"keluarga yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu,sudah ada di rumah?"tanyaku

"iya,makanya cepat"kata Saso-nii sambil menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam mobil.

~~time skip~~

KREK...bunyi pintu rumah yang di buka oleh dan Saso-nii masuk kedalam rumah dan aku melihat ada keluarga Uchiha.

"Saku-chan...sudah pulang, ini keluarga uchiha"kata kaa-san

"hm.."jawabku terkesan sangat dingin

"bersikaplah lembut Sakura"kata otou-san tegas

"Haruno Sakura"jawabku sambil memeperhatikan orang-orang di depanku pengelhatanku menangkap sosok...

* * *

Ripiu please?


	2. Shion?

_**Engaged**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship , hurt/comfort.**_

_**Pairing: SakuSasu sligt SasuShio**_

**Normal POV**

"Haruno Sakura"jawabku sambil memeperhatikan orang-orang di depanku ini dan pengelihatannya menangkap sosok...

Pantat ayam?.

"Ini Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha."kata Rei.

"Ini Sasuke uchiha dan Itachi uchiha."kata Rin.

"Hai..Saku-chan."sapa Mikoto.

"Hai..Mikoto-baasan."

"Nah Sakura Otou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke."kata Rei.

"A-a-apa."kataku bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"tebak Mikoto.

"Ha'i."jawab kami (aku dan pantat ayam)bersamaan.

"Wah...kalian berdua sama-sama dingin."kata Sasori.

"Hahaha... nanti mereka tidak akan dingin lagi."kata Fugaku.

"Kalo begitu Saku-chan kamu ajak Sasu-kun ke taman ya?"bujuk Rin.

"Ha'i."

IN GARDEN

Setelah sampai di taman Bunga. Yang indah dan banyak Bunga-Bunga yang cantik dan pohon Sakura yang besar. Terlihat nyaman jika tidur-tiduran di pondok dekat pohon Sakura. Udarang yang sejuk. Seperti di pegunungan dan oh..Jangan lupa dengan kandang Kuda putih di samping pohon Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?"tanya Sasuke padaku dengan kesan dingin.

"Hm. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan orang tua. Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Hn. Aku juga."

~~skip time~~

**Sakura Pov**

KRINGGG KRINGG

Hhh jam weker sialan aku masih ingin tidur. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Lalu aku memakai seragam dan menatap -tiba Aku jadi ingat pecakapan semalam.

_~~falsh back~~_

"_Saku-chan mulai sekarang kau akan__tinggal di mansion Uchiha bukan lagi di mansion Haruno dan kamarmu berada di depan kamar Sasu-kun kau mengerti."kata Mikoto-baa-san._

"_Ha'i."kataku dingin._

"_Ini kopermu sayang kaa-san sudah siapkan."kata Okaa-chan._

"_hm..."_

_~~and flash back~~_

Huh...aku bosan dengan wajah seperti ini. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu tapi jika mengingat kejadaian 'itu' wajahku akan berubah menjadi dingin lagi. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar yangku tempati ini.

"Tok...tok...tok..."

"Tok...tok...Saku-chan ini baasan."

Kriet...Aku membuka pintu itu dan Mikoto-baa-san sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Ah...Kau sudah siap ayo turun sarapan."kata Mikoto-baa-san.

"Hm..."

~~**ruang makan~~**

"Ohayou Saku-chan."sapa Ita-nii.

"Ohayou."ujarku dingin.

"Wah...Kau seperti Sasuke dinginnya bagaimana kalian akan menikah nanti"andai-andai Ita-nii yang membuat aku dan pantat ayam di sebelahku ini merona.

Eh?

Merona?

**SASUKE POV**

"Wah...Kau seperti Sasuke dinginnya bagaimana kalian akan menikah nanti."andai-andai Ita-nii yang membuat aku dan Pinky di sebelahku ini merona.

"Hn. Jangan bicara lagi atauku bunuh kau."ujarku dingin dan tajam.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi ayo makan Saku-chan..."ujar okaa-san

"Ha'i."jawab pinky yang berada di sebelahku dengan dingin. Tak kalah dingin seperti kataku tadi

"...Oh..iya pertunangan kalian dua hari lagi."sambung okaa-san yang hampir membuatku tersedak.

~~skip time~~

KRINGGG...KRINGGG..KRINGGGGGG

"TEMEE..."teriak seseorang pasti dobe.

"Hn. dobe berisik"kataku dingin

"Hei...kata Ino-chan(Ratu penggosip no 1.) kau dan Sakura akan bertunangan-"kata dobe yang membuatku tersentak.

"-Aku. Kecolongan."histeris dobe.

"Apa Naruto!."ucap Neji marah.

"KABURRR."teriak dobe.

"apa pinky itu yang memberi taunya?"kataku tajam

"jadi benar ya..."kata Sai.

"Hn"

"...Dia mendengarnya dari Sasori-sanpai"sambung Sai

"Ayo masuk"ujarku pada Sai

"Iya"

Uh aku bosan dengan pelajaran ini. Tiba-tiba Iruka-sansei menghentikan pelajarannya dan mengambil sesuatu seperti undangan dari tasnya.

"Ah..Maaf aku lupa kalau ada undangan pertunangan untuk semua murid di kelas ini."kata Iruka-sensei.

"Akamichi Chouji."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tenten."

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Rock Lee."

"Sabaku No Gaara."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Shino,Sai dan Kiba maju ke depan."kata Iruka-sensei. Oh aku yakin itu undangan pertunanganku

"Ini undangannya."kata Iruka-sansei sambil menyarahkan undangan itu.

"A-APAAAA..."teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menatapku dan pinky yang ada di sampingku. Aku dan pinkypun hanya memasang tatapan tajam dan wajah datar. Mereka semua berlari kearahku dan pinky lalu bertanya-tanya membuatku pusing.

"Saku-chan kau akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke?"tanya mereka semua.

"Hm..."kata pinky dengan dingin.

"Teme kau menyutujuinya?"tanya dobe.

"Hn..dobe ini pertunangan antar perusahaan."kataku.

"Jadi saku-chan anak dari presdir di perusahaan Haruno crop itu."kata ino.

"Hm.."

"GYAA...SELAMAT."kata Ino dan Tenten sambil memeluk pinky.

KRINGGGG KRIINGGGG KRINGGGGG

"Hah...sudah bel ayo pergi."kata Ino sambil menggandeng lengan Sai.

"Iya."kata dobe.

~~**kantin~~**

"Jadi. Kalian akan bertunangan dua hari lagi?"tanya Kiba.

"Hn..."

"Gimana ya...kalo orang dingin seperti Sasuke dapatin cewek yang gak kalah dinginnya seperti Sakura-chan"andai-andai Tenten. Seperti Ita-nii saja.

"Hmm...kita liat aja nanti teman-teman."kata dobe.

"Hei...katanya akan ada murid baru loh...pindahan dari Kiri."kata Sai

"Wah...cewek atau cowok ya?"kata Ino penasaran.

"Kalo cewek pasti dia itu cantik."kata Kiba.

"Hm... mungkin."balas Lee.

"kalo cowok gimana?"kata Ino.

"...Ehem...ehem..."tiba-tiba Sai berdehem.

"Ah..Sai aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok.."kata Ino sambil mencium pipi Sai.

"Sudah selesai bermesra-mesraan"kata Chouji.

"Hn..."kata Gaara.

KRIINGGG KRIINGGG KRINGGGGG

Srak...bunyi pintu kelas yang di buka oleh Asuma-sensei dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang bermata _violet _di belakang Asuma-sensei.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan perkenalkan namamu."kata Asuma-sensei

"Hai...namaku Shion...aku pindahan dari Kirigakure"sapa Shion nama gadis itu sambil membungkuk.


End file.
